callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lullaby of a Dead Man
300px|right Lullaby For A Dead Man is the song that plays at the end of each match of Nazi Zombies in Nacht der Untoten, however, only the intro guitar music is heard. It was produced entirely by Treyarch's music department. There is an easter egg on Verruckt which allows you to hear the full song. To activate this egg, go to the toilets on the German side (It's the room with the STG-44 and Trenchgun) and flush the leftmost one 3 times, using Square on the PS3, X on the Xbox and F on the PC. Once the toilet has been flushed enough times, the 'cha-ching!' sound effect is heard. Shortly after this, the song will start to play. (Note): This Easter egg is not available on the iPod/iPhone version. Lyrics Life is still spinning in my beginning and Everything I hoped for has been strangely set aside Breathing for living My mind is forgiving And destiny is proving to be absent from my life I know where I feel it I know when you're sleeping I know the things you're dreaming And I know you will never give up and die Conscious fulfilling darkness revealing (Oh) Faltering securities are shining on the sun Eyes are deceiving Your mind will stop breathing and All that you are made of will now wryly become mine You know where you feel it I know when you're sleeping I know the things you're dreaming I love it when you're weeping Even death can't stop this feeling And I know you will never give up and die Father, why have you forsaken me My life is gone------'' ''Father, know how long it's taken me I live again----------! I know when you're sleeping I know the things you're dreaming I know when you're sleeping I know the things you're dreaming I love it when you're weeping Even death can't stop this feeling I know when you're sleeping I know the things you're dreaming I love it when you're weeping Even death can't stop this feeling And I know you will never give up No, you will never give up... You will never give up and.... Die. Trivia *The song title is possibly inspired by Beethoven's Sonata For a Good Man. *This is the shortest and calmest song in Nazi Zombies. *It would (probably) be classified as Grunge, whereas the other two songs (The one and Beauty of Annhilation) would most likely be classified as Hard Rock or Goth. *Oddly, the song is labeled as sound effects, proven by the fact that it can be heard if all other voice types except SFX are disabled. (Confirmed on PS3.) *The line "I know when you're sleeping" may be referenced to in the Shi No Numa music easter egg. The voice on the phone sounds like it is saying something along the lines of this very lyric. *This song is featured in Guitar Hero 3 when all bonus songs are bought. Links http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?zzmyz2yomin Category:Nazi Zombies Musical Easter Eggs Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Easter eggs Category:Music Category:Call of Duty: World at War